Immortal Perfection
by Fields of paper
Summary: Kamui thinks about Subaru and how perfect he was, but will he find some one just as Faultless? Or even more beautiful?
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings**: None really. Kamui and Subaru Shonen Ai, so, not really.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Kamui and Subaru, I would be married to them both. So, no.

_**Oh beautiful one, adorned with spell  
To ravage my world as might a sweet angel.  
Oh beautiful thing, so much at ease:  
**__**Allure **__**of caressing breeze of touch gentle.  
Oh beautiful creature, sail me do,  
As floating on seas of halcyon blue tincture.  
You beautiful being, gracing charm  
And features th**__**at render feel of deep texture.  
Your beautiful poise in glide supreme,  
Gives such like a vista honed as from heaven.  
That beautiful art of face ornate;  
Not ever to understate or be riven.  
Your beautiful flame of pulchritude  
Doth dizzy me high: so I conclude always  
Your beautiful love forever be  
My shining Subaru; my guide; my stairway**_

Kamui thought about how Subaru was just so… perfect. He stared at the rubble on the ground of the outside world, his memories consuming him from head to toe. He missed those days when his twin was at his side, and dared not to move. He missed that so much. It hurt.

_Subaru fumbled around with his sweater in the mirror, trying to make himself presentable. Kamui thought that he looked perfect. He fixed himself to his own liking, and turned to Kamui for his opinion._

"_How do I look?" he asked, holding his arms out. Kamui smiled; even as a teenager, he looked just like his father, all though they had never met him before. Their mother had showed them pictures of him; Kamui was his image exactly. _

"_There's not a thing I would change, Subaru. You look beautiful." He said, making Subaru blush. Kamui stood up from the chair and walked over to his twin, locking his hands around his waist. Subaru grabbed hold of his brother's shoulders as their cheeks brushed against one another's. They fit perfectly together; their skinny frames locking in passion._

"_You really think so?" Subaru asked, the stain of red becoming brighter. Kamui stared at his twins emerald eyes and smiled slightly._

"…_I know so." He said. Subaru looked down; he could just feel Kamui smirking at his embarrassment. He couldn't keep himself from smiling; it was a natural reflex. He loved it when Kamui complimented on his looks; it made his stomach go crazy. _

"_Thanks, Kamui-sama…" he said, his lips unintentionally brushing past his twins; Kamui didn't mind. It felt good._

"_What are you talking about? You're the most perfect being ever." Subaru looked down, his eyes unsure about Kamui's answer. Kamui smiled and lifted his brother's face to meet his own. "Subaru, why do you think people stop and stare at us? Because we look funny? Because we look dumb?" Subaru opened his mouth to protest, but said nothing. "It's because of your perfect smile, and your glittery eyes, and your sculpted face, and your angelic… well, your angelic every thing… It's perfect, absolutely perfect. The whole world stops and stares for awhile when you laugh, or smile. There's nothing imperfect about you. Nothing at all. You can ask anyone on the street and they'd all say the same thing." Kamui noted, caressing the side of his brother's face with his hand. Shining tears ran down his twin's face, sparkling in the morning light._

"_And what would that be?" Subaru asked, clearing his throat. He was crying tears of joy._

"_They would say that you're amazing, just the way you are. You don't need designer clothes, or fine make up, or a fancy car to look good. A pair of worn jeans and a grey sweater would do just fine. You look perfect, just so perfect, so don't even bother asking." He said. Subaru kissed him, the tears still flowing rapidly. Kamui kissed back; he was home. _

"Kamui." A voice called. The lanky vampire turned to see Fuuma standing there, a smug grin plastered across his face; the clouded sky shined across his hair. "What are you thinking about? You seem like you're in a daze. Are you okay?"

"Go away, Fuuma. I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood." Fuuma caught that Kamui hissed in annoyance. The boy jumped off of the rock that he was sitting on and walked over to Fuuma, ready to slap him into oblivion. He almost succeeded, if it wasn't for that smile on the man's face. So dashing, and handsome. The vampire swallowed and grunted.

"Go away, you creep. You're the whole reason that I'm never in the mood." He remarked. Fuuma took Kamui's hand and kissed it along the knuckles. The boy blushed and yanked his hand away. Stupid human, he thought. How dare he touch royalty like that. Kamui knew that his thoughts made no sense; he just needed a reason to hate Fuuma. If he didn't have any reasons, he would end up blooming under his affections. He almost had, actually. He was thinking about how much he liked Fuuma, and why he hated him so much. Who cares what the elders think? He could be with a human if he wanted. Before he could even say that he loved him, sense jumped back into his mind. There were a million reasons to hate him!

He's a jerk, he drinks, he doesn't care about any one but himself, he thinks that he owns him, he thinks he can do what ever he wants; He was every thing that Kamui_ hated! _The boy shuddered and grouchily walked away from Fuuma. He could never love a… a… ugh, human. The disgusting creatures. They always say "vampires look like Humans." No, they don't, Humans look like Vampires. They were here first. There was no way that he could actually love that man. So imperfect. Besides, he had Subaru. Subaru was… not imperfect. In fact, he was the exact opposite. There nothing imperfect about. He was pretty much a god in human form. And he was Kamui's… and Kamui was his. Nothing else mattered besides Subaru. Humans didn't matter, the world didn't matter… Fuuma didn't matter. At least that's what Kamui thought.

-A/N

Hoped you liked it! Please leave a review, and The songs that I were listening to were "So big" by Iyaz and "Just the way you are" by Bruno Mars. Okay, if you can, list some songs on your review that would fit this story. I'd like to hear them, and tell me your favorite pert of this fic. Byby guys, and thanks so much! Leave a review, and you're awesome if you do! Oh, and thanks so much to Fascen for you're reviews and support! And yes, the song that you listed by paramore did help! Thanks so much, your deserve a hug! *Hugs* byby and pass this story on!


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm getting married!" he yelled. My heart sunk into my chest and every thing blurred. He was getting… married? What? No! Fuuma's… He's… I could feel the tears spilling over my eyes and I quickly wiped them away, before Fuuma could see. "Isn't it great? She's coming over for dinner tomorrow." He noted. My heart dropped into my bowels at that moment. What? She has no right to come over to _my_ house, sit at _my_ table and eat _my_ food! Urah! My face became molten hot and the tears welded back. I let them spill over as I walked out of the house; I ran across the street to the abandoned barn, where I let the tears overflow out of my eyes.

Stupid, I was so dumb for thinking that he and I could be together. Jerk. I hate him so much! I wish him and his bride would go fall into a sink hole and never come out! I sobbed there until night came. I cried so much, I ran out of tears. When they stopped flowing, I wiped my eyes and walked back to the house; the lights were off, and every one was asleep. I tip toed past Subaru, who was in deep sleep on the couch, up the stairs, to my room. I crawled into bed and noticed something… warm. I felt around behind me and felt a hand. It was Fuuma. My face became red as he wrapped his arms around my waist. They became tighter and tighter, to where I couldn't breathe; but it didn't matter. I didn't need air. I swallowed as his breath hit my ear. So warm, so full of life, and yet, it could be taken away in seconds. I wanted to sink my claws into his cheek; I even tried, but my hand wouldn't move. I swallowed and he whispered disembodied words into my ear.

"So you're back… I missed you, Kamui-kun…" I made a small noise of surprise as he licked my ear. I whimpered in fear. Why was I afraid? I had never been afraid before this. Never have I felt fear from Fuuma. He bit my ear, making my hot blood spill out of the tiniest wound. The tip of his tongue was about to lick it up, but I stopped him.

"Fuuma, stop. You know what will happen if you drink my blood…" I noted, my voice in vein. He lip up the droplets and his body began to shake. No. No. _NO! _I tried to squirm out of his grip, but nothing happened. He held me tight, and he recovered in seconds.

"See, Kamui? I'm yours…" He whispered, his fangs shining in the low light… No!

I sat up, my breath harsh. What happened? Was it a dream? I swallowed and wiped the sweat from my forehead; I stood and walked down stairs, my eyes locked onto the ground. Just as I was about to step into the kitchen, I hit something hard. I looked up to see a tall woman, holding a breakfast plate. Who was this?

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be Kamui. Fuuma has told me all about you…" she said, her smile radiating. I blushed and pushed myself past her. So that was his bride. I snorted. She wasn't _that_ pretty. Her hair was dumb looking, and her eyes were plain, and her out fit was ugly. Why would he like her? Ugh. I swallowed back the bile in my throat and sat down at the table, my head spinning. Fuuma sat next to me. I blushed when he smiled at me, his teeth pearly white. Urgh! Stop thinking of him like that!

"Good morning, Kamui-sama… I found you in the barn last night, so I carried you back here. You're so cute when you're asleep…" he said as his bride sat down. She glared at him and he frowned. It was a glare of disapproval, and neither of them seemed to appreciate it. What was that? Her anger quickly turned to delight when she saw me.

"Ah, you are spoken so highly of, Kamui-sama, by both Subaru and my Fuuma…" she said. My Fuuma? What does that mean? I bent the spoon in my hands under the table so she wouldn't freak out. I felt it break in half in my palms. I wanted to hiss at her, but she would go insane. Gah, it's so hard being normal around humans who don't know that you're a vampire! She smiled sweetly at me and told me her name was Chiyoko. Urgh, I hate sweet. It took me awhile to get used to Subaru's liking for humans. I held the fork in one hand, under the table or course, bending it with my thumb. I wanted to rip her head off, but both Fuuma and Subaru would get mad at me.

"So, Kamui-sama, did you sleep well?" Fuuma asked. I nodded with a smile on my face. Maybe I could win his heart over, and she would leave him for me. I doubted it, but hey, it's worth a shot.

"Yes, I did. Thanks so much for asking!" I said, giving the sweetest smile I ever could. I saw him blush at my comment.

"A-any time…" he said. I smiled again and his bride glared at him. He looked down and nodded. "Sorry…" he said to her. Sorry for what? What did he do? I sighed and noted that that idea wasn't going to work. Now what? Fuuma is caught in her clutches while I'm stuck here, alone, and miserable. Great.

"Kamui-sama, what's wrong?" Subaru asked, his big green eyes staring down at me.

-A/N

Hi guys! I stopped it there because I have writers block. Fascen asked me to add another chapter, so I did. Here you go! Hoped you liked it! It took me forever, but it helped me come up with some ideas! Thanks for reading, and leave a review please! Thanks so much! And if you want another chapter added, just ask. Thanks!


End file.
